orbis_campaign_settingfandomcom-20200214-history
Heavenly Deities of Elysium
The Heavenly Deities of Elysium call domain over all things natural, moral and good in living and non-living things. Inspiring the hearts of those that wish to be good and just, guiding them to preserve what makes the world beautiful and protect the balance of what is natural and what is unnatural. Thorin, the Stormlord Alignment: Chaotic Neutral / Domains: Tempest, War Where thunder cracks and conflict rises, prayers and cries to the Stormlord are shouted into the coming storm. The Stormlord’s followers revel in all tests of physical strength and will, and his blessing finds those who prove themselves on the battlefield. The Stormlord is worshipped by athletes and warriors across Orbis. He brings the thundering storm over land and sea, and those who wish for calm skies offer their praises and prayers in hopes of satiating his will. Within his temples and carvings, the Stormlord is shown as the exemplary paragon of a warrior, often nude and physically strong but flexible. Always shown in a position of dominance and victory over a beast or terrible monster. Many of the gladiatorial events in Nehekhara are held in his honor, saying that his blessing will bring the chosen warriors to victory and perchance earn their freedom. The Dragonborn also hold this deity in high esteem because of their warrior society. Commandments of the Stormlord * Bravery above all. There is no glory in cowardice. '' * ''Strength is the path to greatness, but greatness is the responsible use of strength. * T''he glory of the Stormlord lives through your glory on the battlefield. '' Morrigan, the Raven Queen Alignment: Lawful Neutral / Domains: Grave Master of the strings of fate and the transition of death, Morrigan the Raven Queen stands as one of the most misunderstood and feared deities of Elysium. Her watchful and knowing gaze follows and marks the end of each mortal life, watching and comforting the soul as it leaves one realm into another. Many funerals call to her blessing in the hopes that she will protect the deceased from the terrible curse of Undeath. Those that horde ancient lore believe the Raven Queen was once a mortal herself, but rose to the power of godhood. The previous deity to hold her domain now forgotten, and the secrets of such an ascension destroyed. Many simply use the raven as the symbol of the Queen. But those that dare depict death itself show a tall, pale women wrapped in dangling black linens, with her onyx-black hair straight and never ending. Her face always obscured by a white porcelain mask. Commandments of the Raven Queen * Death is the natural end of life. There is no pity for those that have fallen. * The strings of Fate are firmly set. Those who attempt to cut its threads must be punished. '' * ''Undeath is unholy. Those who would prevent the transition of the soul must be brought to heel. '' Amun Ra, the Sun Sentinel ''Alignment: Neutral Good / Domains: Life, Light '' The Sun Sentinel, Amun Ra is the lord over the sun and light, often also thought as the keeper of time. Bringer of agriculture and the harvest, his followers are probably the largest among the Elysium being farmers and most common folk. A supporter of the needy and destroyer of evil, Amun Ra is often the patron to paladins and rangers who follow a similar code. The Sun Sentinel was also one of the leading figures during the Divinity and singlehandedly sealed away the Oblivion. Old tapestries and ancient texts describe the Sun Sentinel as a patriarchal figure clad in gold and bronze armor, the head of a golden eagle sitting upon its shoulders. In one hand a burning orb of light, almost blinding. And in the other, a bow to smite down darkness and bring the dawn. ''Commandments of the Sun Sentinel '' * ''Be ever watchful for evil. People are quick to forget the lessons of the past. '' * ''Help relieve the suffering of the innocent wherever it exists. '' * ''Deliver the light of the dawn where darkness dwells, with kindness, compassion and mercy. Minerva, Keeper of Knowledge Alignment: Neutral / Domains: Knowledge, Arcane '' Revered by seers, sages and teacher from all walks of life, the Keeper of Knowledge guided the growth of civilization after the Lich King. She was grievously wounded by the Chained Oblivion during the Divinity, and her most devoted of followers are hunted down by the old god’s cult in the attempt of finishing her off for good. Her followers now worship in private, spreading knowledge, philosophy, and lore anonymously through the Orbis. Only one of her temples outside of Sanctus remains, hidden, for only those devoted to her being able to find it. The Scrollgate Temple, a massive source of knowledge. Containing even the darkest of secrets that are protected and should never see the light of day. Common depictions of Minerva show a greying, mature woman, dressed in long billowing robes and scarves that merge into books and scrolls. ''Commandments of the Keeper of Knowledge * Unmask those who would destroy the Keeper of Knowledge. Learn their secrets and unveil them to the world. * Uphold and teach the importance of reason, perception and truth in guiding one’s emotions and path. '' * ''Condemn those who lie, even among your allies, for evil folk gain power when their followers obscure the truth. Never stoop to the level of a lair. '' Moradin, the All Hammer ''Alignment: Lawful Good / Domains: Forge, War '' The patron of craft and creation, the All Hammer is worshipped by smiths, artisans and miners alike, granting inspiration where respect and prayer are given. Said to have shaped the mountains, he stands as the patron protector of home and family. The most devoted to the All Hammer are the dwarves that live in the mountains that he carved from stone. Many of their strongholds are centred around temples or palaces built in his honor. During the Divinity, many of the weapons and armor crafted for the final battle were crafted by his design. Many halls and workshops contain images of the All Hammer, a faceless, stout dwarf-like being of immense strength with large ram horns protruding from the head. Hunched over the heart of the forge, a hammer in one hand. ''Commandments of the All Hammer '' * ''Remain stoic and sturdy in the face of catastrophe. '' * ''Uphold and promote loyalty to family, loyalty to clan, and loyalty to your people. '' * ''Legacy is paramount. To create something that lasts the burden of time is to change the world for the better. '' Frigga, Mother Nature ''Alignment: Neutral / Domains: Nature, Tempest, Grave '' The realm of Mother Nature extends to wherever the seas lap against the shores and the land grows green and lush. She is the keeper of the wild. She represents the wild creatures of nature, the rush of angry rapids and the heat scorched stillness of the desert. Those that seek safe passage across dangerous waters or through treacherous woodlands pray to her. The druids of Mother Nature and clerics of her lover, the Law Warden work together to preserve the balance of nature and civilization. Many think that the Ipe Grove is her most holy site, that the trees there are her very physical form embodied in Orbis. The Saxhleel there say otherwise and will protect the Grove fiercely from outsiders or those that would take it from them. Often seen immortalized through wooden reliefs and statues in hidden overgrown groves and rural shrines. She is often depicted as a beautiful woman of a fire red tangle of hair. A green dress woven from the branches, leaves and flowers to create an elegant ball gown. ''Commandments of Mother Nature '' * ''Protect the untamed wilderness of the realm from exploration and destruction. '' * ''Slay abominations and other dark insults of nature. '' * ''Embrace and respect the savage nature of the world. Exist in harmony and peace with it. '' Serena, Goddess of Love ''Alignment: Neutral Good / Domains: Life, Light Goddess of compassion, love and redemption. Her message is one of understanding and optimism in even the darkest of places. She believes the corrupt can be redeemed, and the forsaken risen and for the unloved to be loved. Her followers are often rural healers and community philosophers that become the voice of reason and empathy in angry and cynical times. A day dedicated to her is held every year on the 14th of Blossom’s Seed, where the celebration of love and unity takes place. Serena is depicted in beautiful paintings and tapestries as a strong darker skinned woman, with hair like the sun. Rising on a pair of ivory feathered wings. Commandments of the Goddess of Love '' * ''Lead with mercy, patience and compassion. Inspire others to unite in fellowship. * Aid those who are without guide. Heal those who are without hope. '' * ''Those who are beyond redemption, who revel in the slaughter and remorseless evil must be mercifully brought to justice. '' Tymora, Lady Luck ''Alignment: Chaotic Good / Domains: Trickery, Nature '' Tymora is the bright-faced goddess of fortune and luck, the one whom gamblers, game-players and adventurers pray to. The smiling lady is said to love none so much as those who wish to further their fortune with skill and luck. The battle cry and common phrase her followers say is “Fortune favours the bold.” A popular custom is an easy way to see if Tymora will be with you in your coming endeavours. A coin toss. But not to one’s self, but to a stranger such as a beggar, and ask them ifs its heads. If it is, the coin is left with the stranger as payment for Tymora’s favour. If not, the stranger can choose to keep it (and the bad luck) or return it. Tymora is depicted on coins and paintings on walls. She is shown as a woman’s face in profile with beautiful golden hair. ''Commandments of Lady Luck '' * ''Luck favours the bold. Your fate is your own to grasp, and to do so is to have Lady Luck behind you. '' * ''Change is inevitable. The righteous can ensure that such change is for the better. '' * ''Rise against tyranny. Fight for the freedom of yourself and others when you can, and inspire others to fight when you cannot. '' The Lady of the Silver Lake ''Alignment: Lawful Good / Domains: Life, War, Knowledge, Nature '' The Lady is Bordeaux's interpretation of Tymora, although she is never mentioned by that name. Only simply as "The Lady". She first showed herself to the virtues and gallant of Bordeaux in the Silver Lake, where Orleans now stands. Her appearance is what Bordeaux is built upon. She teaches the Five Virtues and the Laws of Chivalry. A series of life goals and ideals for the Bordelais to live by to the best of their ability. She is often depicted in stained windows and great paintings as a beautiful angelic woman in a silver-white dress, emerging from the Silver Lake with the sword Excalibur in her left hand. ''Five Virtues of the Lady * Valour: "One does not flee from danger. Courage can overcome all crises." * Honour: "Respect self, family and neighbour. Morality is ethical." * Compassion: "The love a heart can provide is divine." * Generosity: "Always worse off someone else is. The customs of hospitality are sacred." * Wisdom: "The greatest lessons are not in books, but from others and your failures." Nocturnal, Mistress of Night Alignment: Chaotic Neutral / Domains: Trickery, Arcane The Mistress of Night sends her will as the goddess of moonlight and mischief, often the patron of illusions and misdirection. May her shadow obscure your activities, as many who work in shadows such as thieves and spies ask for her blessing. Texts tell of her being the rebellious natured daughter of Amun Ra and Serena. Her worship is largely outlawed in Magnus Terra, as many believe her true intentions to be malicious. The Dagi’Raht see her as their mother patron and openly speak of her goodwill and fortune she brings them. Two popular depictions of Nocturnal exist. A large black cat tiptoeing across the rooftops, or a tall woman draped in a cowl obscuring her dark blue features with long curls of black hair draping past her shoulders. Commandments of the Mistress of Night '' * ''Seize your own destiny by pursuing your passions. * Let the shadows protect you from the burning light of fanatical good and the absolute darkness of evil. '' * ''Walk the unbridled and untethered path, finding and forging new memories and experiences. '' Justitia, the Law Warden ''Alignment: Lawful Neutral / Domains: Knowledge, War '' The driving inspiration behind many great inventions, the creation of vast cities and the bringer of equal law and order. The Law Warden claims domain over civilization. Judges and governing leaders pay respect and tribute to her temples in the hopes of the gift of wisdom of proper judgement comes their way. Peace and order through structure guides the will of her devout followers. The Law Warden shares a romance with Mother Nature that is only tempered when civilization and nature are in balance. Many of her devoted clerics take up the responsibility of being wardens of prisons or leaders of colonization groups. Her texts and tapestries are often shown in court and law houses. Justitia is shown as a hooded, armoured woman sitting atop a throne of pillars. Her face generally obscured or blindfolded. ''Commandments of the Law Warden '' * ''Embrace the company and aid of others. The effects of the individual often pale against the capabilities of the community. * ''Strive to tame the wilds of the world in the name of civilization, and defend the points of light and order against the chaos of darkness. '' * ''Uphold and revere the spirit of invention. Create new places and colonies, build where inspiration hits and expand the laws of the Law Warden. ''